An Alternative to Killing: Punishment
by piongpiong
Summary: Mibu, misunderstanding Musashi's intentions, disobeyed him. When he begs Musashi to kill him, Musashi refuses. What is the alternative? YAOI


Disclaimer: I do not own this…if I owned it, Reira and Kou wouldn't have died. :')

Warnings: Hm…what do I say? It's already rated M…that should be warning enough, ne? ^_~ Anyway, for those that cannot take a hint… YAOI IN HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mibu kneeled on the floor of the training centre, his forehead pressed against the ground. Musashi was standing in front of him, his face blank.

"Kill me, Musashi. I acted against orders and contradicted the Yasha. Kill me!"

"I intended to have you act as support for Byakko. All you did was act before hearing those orders. It wasn't a violation of your orders."

"Are you taking pity on me? Musashi!"

Musashi said nothing, turning away and starting to walk. Still on his knees, Mibu cried out, "Musashi!"

Musashi continued to walk away. Mibu snarled and hit his forehead against the floor in anger. Musashi smirked to himself, stopping quietly to watch Mibu. He had stopped abruptly when he realized Musashi's footsteps were no longer walking away from him. They were coming closer instead.

"I do not want to kill you, Mibu. What do you say to a little punishment instead?"

Mibu heard the playful tone in Musashi's voice and, to his dismay, felt himself get hard. He mentally thanked his aneue (older sister) for using baggy clothes as the Yasha uniform when she became the Yasha Hime.

"H-hai. I will accept whatever punishment you choose, Musashi." He cursed himself for stammering and sounding a _bit_ too eager for the punishment. Musashi's smirk grew wider as Mibu's pants grew tighter.

"Stand up and face the wall."

Mibu stood up, his heart pounding with excitement and nervousness. He faced the wall, not daring to turn around to look at Musashi.

"Take off your clothes."

"Nani?!"

"You heard me. Take them off."

Mibu stripped wordlessly. Musashi watched as his shirt came off, exposing Mibu's soft, pale back. He stepped forward, running his fingertips over the delicate shoulder blades and up to his neck. Mibu squirmed and took a shuddering breath. Musashi's mouth replaced his finger, which had been tracing his jugular. Mibu let out a soft moan before realizing it and he clamped his mouth shut. Musashi's mouth curved against Mibu's skin and his hands moved up to Mibu's stomach, running over the symmetrical bumps until they reached their target. Mibu yelped as a nipple was harshly twisted.

"M-musashi…! Aaah!"

"What's wrong, Mibu? I thought you said that you would accept whatever punishment that was inflicted upon you…?"

Mibu could only moan as the same hand went to the nipple again, soothing it with gentle rubs. He hadn't known Musashi was such a tease…

Mibu groaned lowly as gentle kisses were peppered on his neck, yelping when Musashi bit down _hard_. "O-ow, Musashi! Itai!" Musashi was quick to kiss it, soothing away the pain with soft licks and sucks. The bitten area was quickly bruising and it would probably leave a good-sized mark by tomorrow. Mibu would have a hard time explaining it to the Yasha Hime.

"P-please, Musashi…"

"What do you want me to do? I won't know if you don't tell me…" murmured Musashi, dropping kisses on Mibu's throat and chest, steadily getting lower.

"Y-you know w-what I want, Musashi!" stammered Mibu. Musashi smiling against his skin was the only warning he got before his pants were yanked down and his cock engulfed by a hot mouth. Mibu's head flew back, his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

"Mmh…! Musashi!" Musashi took him out of his mouth before kissing the head lightly. Mibu whined, tugging at Musashi's hair. "Mou, Musashi…why did you stop?"

"This _is_ supposed to be a punishment, right? Turn around and bend down." When Mibu had done as he said, Musashi slapped his ass. _Hard_."

"Aah!"

Another slap. Then another. "Those are for disappointing the Yasha Hime." Mibu moaned quietly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew what Musashi would say if he realized that he was actually getting _more_ aroused by this.

"Oh, Mibu. Are you _moaning_? You couldn't be getting turned on by this, right?" Mibu blushed, letting out another involuntary moan. Musashi chuckled and another hard slap was delivered to his already red and stinging ass. "And that one was for disobeying me. Now, suck," he said, holding three fingers in front of Mibu.

Mibu stared at the fingers dumbly. "Ehh? Why?"

Musashi gave him a tired and slightly exasperated look. "Would you rather have me take you without any preparation? If you didn't know before, it will _hurt_ and even though this is a punishment, I'm not as cruel as all that…"

Mibu meekly took the fingers into his mouth, sucking them and trying to get them as wet as possible. Now it was Musashi's turn to groan. He removed his fingers once he deemed them wet enough, telling Mibu to turn around and bend down again.

"Aww, your ass is all red…was I too harsh?" teased Musashi. Mibu rolled his eyes. It was a rhetorical question and besides, if he said that it had _really_ hurt, his ass would probably get slapped again. He was jerked out of his thoughts when a finger was inserted into his entrance. He squirmed; it didn't hurt, it was just a bit uncomfortable.

"Relax," murmured Musashi. "It will only hurt more if you're tense."

Mibu tried to relax but his body couldn't help but tense up in pain when a second finger was put in. Musashi peppered his back with kisses, trying to calm him down. Musashi scissored his fingers, trying to get Mibu as stretched out as possible so that it wouldn't hurt as much when the actual fucking began.

When a third finger was added, Mibu tensed. "AAAH Musashi! D-dothat again. Please…"

Musashi smiled to himself. He had found his prostate. Pulling his fingers out, he thrust them back in, aiming for the same place as before. He was rewarded by Mibu arching his back and moaning uncontrollably. Deciding that Mibu was ready, he pulled out, earning a whine of protest from Mibu. Kissing his shoulder blades gently, he murmured, "This is going to hurt…but please bear with me for a little while. I promise I'll do my best to make you feel good."

Mibu managed a tight nod. There was no way he was going to admit it, but he was actually feeling a bit…scared. Scared of what was going to happen, and scared about what would happen after this. He cared deeply for Musashi but he didn't know whether the other man was for real or just having a bit of fun.

Musashi penetrated him with a hard thrust. Mibu's arms collapsed under him and he lay with his face on the floor and his ass still in the air. Silent tears trickled down his face, showing Musashi how much pain the other was in. Stilling his hips with some effort because it was taking a lot more self-control than he had expected to _not_ just thrust wildly into the man below him, Musashi bent forwards and kissed along Mibu's back, trying to offer some comfort. Although it wasn't much, he hoped that it helped, even just a bit.

"I won't move until you say so, OK? It's alright…don't cry…"

Mibu nodded quietly. His behind had felt like it had been sliced into two. However, the pain was receding, only to be replaced by pleasure. He tried moving his hips backwards experimentally and received a groan from Musashi.

"Mibu. If you want me to control myself and not hurt you even more than you are now, I would suggest _not moving_."

"I'm alright now…you can move," mumbled Mibu, flushing slightly.

And that was all that was needed to snap Musashi's self control. With a grunt, he pulled himself out before thrusting back in, gaining a half-scream from Mibu.

"Do that again!" Mibu half-whimpered, half-begged.

Musashi smirked, "Glad to know you're enjoying it." He pulled back before slamming in again, getting another scream from Mibu. Knowing that he was going to finish soon, Musashi leaned forward and grabbed Mibu's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

Mibu's vision turned white when he came. A pleasure-filled scream filled the room as cum splattered the floor of the training centre. Musashi felt Mibu's already tight hole becoming even tighter. With a grunt, he released, filling Mibu's hole.

Groaning, he pulled out and managed not to fall on Mibu, rolling to the side of him and draping an arm around the spent man. To his surprise, Mibu wriggled away from him.

"Doshita ne, Mibu?"

"Nandemonai," came the mumbled reply.

Musashi groaned, heaving himself up and going over to Mibu's other side. Mibu pointedly turned away from him again but Musashi grabbed his chin, forcing Mibu to face him.

"What's wrong? I won't let you go until you tell me."

Mibu's eyes filled with unexpected tears that trickled down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. It just showed how much Musashi meant to him…

Musashi's eyes widened at the sight before he reached up and wiped them away. That small gesture made Mibu cry harder.

"T-the reason why I'm crying is because I'm…scared."

"Scared? Why?"

Mibu hiccupped. _Here goes…If he was really here for a one-time thing, this will be when he leaves…_ "I-I'm scared that you're just here for a fling. Y-y-you mean a lot t-to me and w-well….yeah."

Musashi was shocked. _I didn't know that he didn't know how I felt for him…All the 8 Yasha Generals knew…they said it was really obvious. And even the Yasha Hime mentioned it once._ "Mibu…I would _never_ do that. You mean too much to me. I-I love y-you…"

Mibu looked up, shock written on his face before it softened and he smiled. "I l-love you too…" he whispered, face turning a bright red.

Musashi smiled and leaned towards him. As if by instinct, Mibu's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in too. It was their first kiss and it meant so, so, _so_ much to them both. When they broke apart, they smiled sappily at each other before both caught themselves and looked away, both blushing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eeeeee! That was SO hard to write! Urgh! If it wasn't for my friend who literally pushed me into completing this fic, it would have sat there on my computer for _ever_. So, tell me what you think 'cause this is the first time I've written something like…that…so yeah. ^^


End file.
